Are You Always This Honest
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: KinderGoth's day is ruined when Ike intrudes to ask him for help. But when a boy asks you if you could help him with his new 'curiosity' for those in the same gender, how are you supposed to react? Rated M for future chapters, the boys are in highschool
1. Do Gay Things With Me  Please?

Are You Always This Honest?

Chapter One - Like Usual

The wall Connected to the back of the school smelled of smoke. The fumes engulfed his lungs as his blackened stared absently at the sky.

He sat alone, like usual. The chains on his jeans ruined the silence. His arm twitched suddenly with the urge to rip them off. He ignored that feeling though, like usual, and blew smoke past his lips. It's been a while since standing against this lonely wall, but the boredom that itched at his gut was ignored easily. Like usual.

If his eyes were to lower from the sky, they would see that a baby bird had just flew from the large pine tree a few hundred feet away from him. The day was unusually clear and warm in South Park and he detested the sunshine, but couldn't help a small twinge of peace settle in his mind as he heard the bird make its excited call from flying for the first time.

Just watch out for the fence, little bird. You'll be okay.

He slammed his head on the wall he'd been leaning against and flipped hair out of his eyes immediately after. Maybe he needed to make some friends. If he began to hear voices in his head, he would blow his brain out.

And so he berated himself for that stupid idea, as usual. Though his eyes roamed the cloudless sky in silence, in his head was his own argumentive conscious that mentioned sarcastically that if he were to be just a couple years older, he would have been able to graduate with his close friends and not have to feel this alone.

Even as he defiantly blew smoke passed his lips as a way to disagree, somewhere inside him he silently acknowledged and agreed.

Like usual.

He took another drag and closed his eyes. Shapes swirled behind the eye lids and an idea of skipping the rest of his classes appeared in his mind.

Then he heard a sound; A sound of grass crunching underneath a foot. He stilled in his position before the sound continued to his side of the wall.

Silence returned and he turned to see who had caught him ditching class.

With only a feint sensation of shock, he stared steadily at Ike, who looked calmly back at him. The two stood in neither an awkward nor comfortable silence for about six seconds before Ike decided to take a step forward, making the other push off the wall and digging his dropped cigarette to the bottom of his shoe.

KinderGoth locked eyes with Ike until one spoke.

"I need a favor."

"That's nice," replied KinderGoth. His eyes narrowed as Ike fingered the hem down his pant leg. He tried not to break eye contact and shuffled his feet.

"I was wondering if you could help me with it."

KinderGoth focused on the boy. Ike's hands were shaking. The Canadian kept blinking as if trying very hard not to look away. His stance seemed a little awkward because his legs were stock-straight, as was his back.

Obviously, KinderGoth would not like this 'favor'. "Depends what it is." The darker clad boy reached a hand to his pocket and pretended he was looming over Ike, who, in his mind, was shaking with fear. He smirked and listened carefully as Ike tried to answer.

"Well…um." He switched his footing and finally looked away. Was he blushing?

"What Ike." KinderGoth was suddenly feeling irritated. What did Ike want? They had a couple classes together, but Ike wouldn't ask him for homework help and he sure as hell wouldn't give him a cigarette.

Ike cursed himself as he finally looked away. What the fuck. He couldn't say it. "You know, never mind. This was stupid." Damn it Ike, damn it, damn it!

"Oh no," KinderGoth said. "You went to the trouble of finding me. Just say whatever the fuck you want to say."

Ike hesitated then sighed. "I'm…"

KinderGoth stepped forward. "You're…?"

As much as he'd love to deny it, KinderGoth was extremely curious as to why Ike had confronted him.

Actually, how the hell did Ike know where he was?

As KinderGoth speculated in the image of Ike as a stalker, Ike spoke. "I'm…curious."

As Ike ghosted his previous words, KinderGoth decided he should pay attention. The Canadian boy flopped his mouth a couple times, but words failed to escape.

"Curious about what?" KinderGoth urged.

It was in that moment that Ike's demeanor completely changed, as if a sudden goal were finalized in his mind. His shoulders squared and his gaze settled on KinderGoth's curiously surprised eyes. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"I'm curious about boys."

KinderGoth was speechless for about three seconds. "Ike, I know this may come to you as a shock, as I'm shocked as well, but…you _are _a boy."

Ike rolled his eyes as KinderGoth smirked. "No shit dumbass."

KinderGoth paused. Ike just cussed. He paid full attention as Ike continued talking.

"I'm talking about other boys. Or, no…Um. Well, I'm curious about what I could _do _with other boys." His cheeks were sent aflame but he still kept his eye on KinderGoth.

Whom had completely blanked.

"So…uh." KinderGoth suddenly wished he really had a cigarette. Ike stepped forward as he stayed rooted.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you? I can't go to any of the people I usually hang out with. And I can't ask a complete stranger. I would rather it be someone who's close, but not too close to me. And you…" Ike took a step forward. "You're close enough."

KinderGoth's mind was still completely stopped. "So…You…"

Ike groaned and walked closer, grabbing KinderGoth's shoulders.

"I want you to help me figure out if I'm gay. Kiss me."

That was when KinderGoth woke up. "What the hell did you just say?"

Ike wasn't fazed. "Kiss me.," he said, and as an afterthought, "Please."

"Why the fuck would-" and then KinderGoth stopped because he finally noticed the look in Ike's eyes.

_The bravery is a front,_ his mind said to him. _Look at how afraid he is. _He could feel the hot hands on his shoulder shake. His gut told him that the boy was serious. Of course, KinderGoth didn't have to worry about the thought of being ridiculed. He had no life anyway. And his gut was telling him to just get it over with, and he had learned over the years that his gut lead him mostly in the right direction.

His flipped his hair out of his blackened eyes and stared Ike down. Ike's gaze wavered a bit and KinderGoth couldn't help the edge of his mouth that turned up.

"Please," Ike repeated, and KinderGoth gave in to his gut feeling.

His left hand grabbed Ike's waist as the left wrapped itself against the back of Ike's head. He pulled the boy forward to empty the space between them as hands tightened in his shoulders.

Their lips met. Neither moved.

Just a peck, really. Placed for about four seconds then released slowly. Ike's eyes looked dazed and KinderGoth dropped his hands and backed away.

"Well, if that's all-"

His arms were grabbed and he was forced forward back to Ike's lips, who slammed them onto the others'. Ike turned his head to deepen the kiss and began moving his lips against KinderGoth's, who seemed to be in a state of shock at that moment. Ike's lips moved slowly but were pressed hard and the Goth's lips were forced to move as well. Ike softened the pressure and stepped closer to KinderGoth, who, once Ike moved closer, unconsciously wrapped his arms around the other boys' waist.

The kiss lasted and KinderGoth had closed his eyes. The tightening in his stomach had loosened but butterflies took over and fluttered around his abdomen. He hadn't noticed it though; his mind was preoccupied on the lips that were smooth against his own, moving in a steady rhythm as he pushed back against Ike, who had draped an arm around KinderGoth's neck.

It was only when a wet tongue prodded his closed lips did KinderGoth's eyes snap open and his common sense kick in.

_I'm kissing Ike. I'm kissing Ike Broflovski._

He immediately pushed the boy away and Ike stumbled back. Ike covered his mouth with his hand and looked up at KinderGoth.

They both stared at each other, different unnerving feelings working their way throughout each boys bodies.

"Will you…help me?" asked Ike, uncovering his mouth. KinderGoth stepped back, almost feeling scared.

"I thought I just did. That's why we kissed." KinderGoth glared and wiped his lips with his left hand, intending to offend Ike.

But Ike showed no emotion other than the blush on his face. "It was only a kiss. I want to test out…other things, too."

The world caved in. Was Ike asking KinderGoth what he thinks he's asking?

Ike nodded silently, refusing to say any more.

And even though KinderGoth's usual day of lonliness had turned, and even though the usual cigarette was thrown out too early, and _even though_ his usual smoky breath was suddenly hidden under a new strong scent of mint, the _most _unusual thing that happened was the one thing that KinderGoth will forever be confused about:

"Alright," KinderGoth answered.

(^O^)

_Thank you for giving this a chance, even if it's not the most popular couple. I'd reaaaally appreciate it if you stuck with the story and tell me what you think ^^ I have plans! _

_R&R, please! :3 _


	2. Curiouser

Before the story continues on with its usual momentum, I would like to take a moment to first introduce the main characters in which this entire story will be about. As it seems that there won't necessarily be any other characters than these two, I find it impertinent for you to know who they currently are.

**Meet Ike Broflovski **

**A junior in high school that is very liked by mostly everyone. **

**He has an adoptive father, mother and gay brother (whom has already moved out of the house). His life at home consists of big meals, frantic homework assignments and constant reminders that his mother loves to embrace him.**

**He likes running in mornings and practicing with his soccer team.**

**He dislikes rats and liars.**

**His favorite food is cheese and gummy bears. Not necessarily at the same time. **

**He lives his days with a bright smile because he believes one should try their best to stay positive. He's had an odd childhood, but took it all in stride and has learned from his experiences. **

**He has just asked KinderGoth to help him with a curiosity he has for boys. Secretly, it's not really like that. It's more of a curiosity for KinderGoth, but he'd never admit that to anyone who would ask. Even so, he himself is a little curious as to why his curiosity for KinderGoth has grown to this extent…**

…Curious, isn't it?

_Review!_


	3. And Curiouser

Now that you have met Ike, it's time to meet the next character that seems to be the only other character this story will come to contact with. Mostly.  
>Of course, this boy has yet to have a real name. Maybe he did at one point. That's forgotten though through the passing of time. For now, he will be known as KinderGoth.<p>

**Meet KinderGoth**

**A junior in high school and has a tendency to be a loner. No one hates him, but no one really likes him. He is not known enough for anyone to have any feelings towards him. **

**He has a father and a mother, no brother or sister. His parents are never home as they like to travel. His life at home consists of T.V. dinners or days spent instead with his second family, his Goth friends. **

**KinderGoth likes smoking in the morning and meeting with his Goth friends after school at the local diner. **

**He dislikes conforming and people other than his Goth friends. Under rare circumstances, he may make an exception. **

**His favorite food is the microwavable macaroni and cheese he has almost every week. **

**He lives his days with a bleak outlook on the world and notes in his head that most people are idiots. He still refuses to do certain things because other people do it, and he still wears thick eye-liner (though forewent the purple lipstick in his freshman year). **

**He was just asked by his classmate Ike to help the boy with his curiosity. He said yes, and he now justifies it with the fact that he did it because no one else would, and he loves accomplishing what others wouldn't. Though in the back of his mind, he wouldn't admit that maybe the kiss turned on his own curiosity…**

…Curious, isn't it?

_Review!_


	4. Coffee Cups

_KinderGoth_

He sipped his black coffee slowly and stared out the window of the diner. His friends were chatting quietly to each other, their dark eyes glancing to each face that spoke. Henrietta sat calmly next to him, the corner of her lips pulling up only a little as Tall Goth commented on the in-conforming weather outside. Red Goth slyly flipped his hair and took a sip of coffee.

"KinderGoth," said Tall Goth. His eyes narrowed on the junior across the booth. "What are you thinking. You've barely said a word."

"Super quiet," commented Red Goth.

"It's nothing unnatural," replied KinderGoth. "But…I won't be meeting you tomorrow."

All three set their coffee cups down and wanted for him to elaborate.

"A classmate asked me for a favor."

"Conformist?" Tall Goth asked.

"Not as much." Tall Goth nodded and took a large sip from his cup.

"What's the favor?" asked Henrietta.

At this moment, KinderGoth had a decision to make. Lie and say it's just a school project or tell the truth and say he'll basically be making out with a boy.

Well, they'd never believe the first, and the second is too weird for him to say out loud. He wasn't ready to see their reaction yet.

While KinderGoth stared into his coffee for about a minute, those thoughts running through his head, his friends calmly waited for him to get his wits together, all the while looking to and from each other secretly wanting to tell KinderGoth to hurry up.

Finally KinderGoth sucked it up and said only, "Just a favor."

Eyes were trained on his face for a moment, expectantly waiting for a deeper explanation, but he offered none.

Tall Goth sipped his coffee, saying, "Fine. But if this 'favor' ever backfires then you know where we are. We'll be either here, or at Henrietta's."

Henrietta nodded. "Right. Us Goths stay close."

"Super close," added Red Goth, flipping his hair.

All four goths clinked coffee cups and silently agreed.


	5. A Positive Thought

**Ike **

"Hey mom," called Ike. He mom yelled a loud "Yes Love?" and Ike rolled his eyes.

"A friend is coming over tomorrow after school while you guys are at work."

"You mean me and your father?" She appeared at the doorway.

"Yea. While you and dad are at work my friend is coming over."

"Well that's fine; just make sure no inappropriate things happen while we're gone!"

Ike rolled his eyes as his mother walked back out to the hallway. Sure, he could use the argument that his 'friend' was a boy, but his brother kind of ruined that for him.

Actually, he should call Kyle, see how him and Stan are doing.

But that's later. Right now, Ike has to freak out that KinderGoth actually said yes.

_He said yes. _

Ike couldn't help a smile even as his stomach twisted with nerves. He had to plan for tomorrow. He had a lot to do before the end of school. Lots of mental preparations, and...physical…

Ike slammed his head against his forehead and forced those dangerous thoughts out. He shouldn't think about…that.

Rather, he focused on a more positive thought.

Maybe after this, he won't be so confused.

-O-

_Last short chapter! Next chapter will be that start off for the both of them, so the chapters will be longer.  
>Time to start the fun ;D aha<em>


End file.
